


Into the Night

by theonehewaitsfor



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Professors, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonehewaitsfor/pseuds/theonehewaitsfor
Summary: Amy missed the summer assignment. If she doesn't figure out a way to keep herself in class, she won't graduate. Enter Dr. Jerry Dandridge, professor of Western Civilizations. A predilection for young, vulnerable students and BDSM. What Amy doesn't know won't hurt her, right?
Relationships: Jerry Dandridge/Amy Peterson
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Amy Peterson made her way across the campus, building sprawled out between clusters of orange and red trees. Leaves cluttered the sidewalks, especially the one in which Amy was traveling on. Her long auburn hair fluttered in the chilly north wind as the door closed behind her, trapping her into the bustling hallway. Her boots clicked against the tile floor, and she bumped up against another student. Turning, she profusely apologized and hurried down the hall. She was going to be late, of course, at the fault of her damn car. The thing was ancient, a 1991 Honda Accord. The tires needed replaced, as did the muffler. 

As she hurried into the lecture hall, she found a seat in the second row, with a perfect view of the projected powerpoint. Amy moved her hair out of view just as she grabbed her laptop out of her backpack and sat it on her knees, pulling a cap off a pen with her teeth. The class fell silent and she looked up to see him walk out of the office behind the podium. She swallowed heavily, tucking her hair behind her ear--a nervous habit. 

“I’m Dr. Dandridge, and I’ll be your professor for Introduction to Western Civilizations.” His shining dress shoes clacked against the hard tiled floor, his hands clasped behind his back. He wore a navy suit and crisp white shirt, a beautiful blue tie at his neck. Amy found herself biting her lip, enjoying the view before her. Dr. Dandridge was in his late 30’s to early 40’s, of tall stature and slender frame. He held himself with an elegance Amy had never seen before. 

“I expect you all have done the assigned reading. We’ll be having a pop quiz on it at the end of class.” A group of collective moans filled the room and Dr. Dandridge rolled his eyes at the class. His wavy chestnut hair fell down into his face and he pushed it out of the way to flip to the next slide in the powerpoint. 

Amy followed along closely, taking notes of everything Dr. Dandridge mentioned during his two hour lecture. She put her pen down as the quizzes were being passed around, but felt her palms grow damp. She had been so busy over the summer with her job that she had forgotten to do the reading. An entire novel was supposed to be read, but she had failed that assignment. The young woman finished her quiz and packed up. She was one of the last to finish, standing in the line to hand in her quiz. Dr. Dandridge was grading them on the spot, a quick run-through. Amy gulped; she was next in line. She knew it--she was going to fail already. 

“Let’s go people, have your quizzes ready when--” He stopped, his body freezing as he saw Amy. “I need to see you in my office. The rest of you can leave your quizzes with me. I’ll give them back on Wednesday.” He waited for the stragglers to hand over their quizzes and then turned to Amy. 

“Is--is there something wrong?” 

“We need to talk.” He stacked the quizzes in his arms and made his way out of the lecture hall, down through the narrow hallway, taking a sharp right and headed up the stairs. Amy followed, nearly in tears, her hands shaking. They entered his office, a placard on the wall outside with his name: Jerry Dandridge, PhD.  
“Amy… Peterson? That’s your name?” He leaned against the desk after slamming down the quizzes before his iMac. 

“Yes?” She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Dr. Dandridge gestured for the young woman to sit, but Amy shook her head. 

“I’ll be frank, Miss Peterson… You failed your quiz, which means you’ve failed at the reading assignment. No one else in the class missed every single answer.” 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Dandridge. But I-” 

He cut her off, waving his hand before her. “This isn't going to work. Drop my class, Miss Peterson.” 

“No. I need this class!” Amy felt herself grow angry, her hands forming fists. She lifted her backpack up onto her shoulder, her hair caught under the strap. Pulling it out, she groaned and looked up at Dr. Dandridge. He stood with his hand over his mouth, his jaw clenched. 

“There are hundreds of other humanities classes you can switch to. Pick one.” He had regained his composure and moved his hands to clasp the edge of the desk. Amy’s view of Dr. Dandridge changed, her attraction changed to disgust. 

“I need a civilizations course and unfortunately eastern civilizations is full. This my only hope of graduating.” 

He sighed, shaking his head as his eyes fell shut. “You should have thought about that before you chose not to do the reading.” 

“Dr. Dandridge, please. Surely we can come up with some way to keep me in the class? How about I help with grading?” 

“I don’t need your help, Miss Peterson. You need my help.” He smirked and then it dissolved as Amy shifted, stepping forward. Her eyes met his for a few seconds, and she struggled not to bite her lip. His eyes glowed, a honey yellow that shone from within.

She sighed, closing her eyes and finally stepped back. “What do I need to do to prove that I’m not a complete idiot and that I’m actually capable of passing your course?” 

“Miss Peterson, you’re out of the class. Go home… Please.” He gestured towards the door, turning to curl around the edge of his desk and have a seat in his plush chair.

Amy felt a single tear roll down her cheek just as she reached up to wipe it away. Hurrying out the door, she ran through the halls and out to her car through a heavy rainstorm. As she sat in her car, she tried to start it over and over, but it wouldn’t. The young woman slammed her hands against the steering wheel, cursing. She was going to have to walk home. There wasn’t enough money in her bank account for an Uber ride and her roommate, Charlie, was at work. Amy was out of options.

As she started down the street, her boots protected her from most of the puddles, but soon, her shoulders were damp from her dripping backpack. Amy had held it over her head to try and protect as much as possible. Rounding the corner onto Ash Street, the young woman turned as she heard a car roll up beside her. She squinted and nearly broke out into a sprint to get away before she realized who it was. The passenger side window rolled down to reveal Dr. Dandridge.

“Get in.” He sighed and rolled up the window to his Tesla. Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion as she opened the door, closing it behind her as she sat her soaking backpack between her legs. “Let’s get you warmed up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Is this enough humiliation for you?” Amy asked, shivering as she wrapped her cardigan around her tighter. She was saturated to the bone, her clothes dripping on the leather seats she sat on. 

“My intention was never to humiliate you.” 

“Whatever,” Amy mumbled. They turned off of Ash street and began to leave town. “Where are we going?” 

“My house.” 

“Will your wife mind?” She asked, sniffling. 

“I’m widowed.” He muttered, hands clenched on the steering wheel. He pressed the large iPad-looking screen between them and the car began to drive itself. Dr. Dandridge removed his hands from the steering wheel and reached over to Amy. She leaned away just as he reached across her to pull the seatbelt across her and fasten it. 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“It’d be difficult enough to explain why you were in my car in the first place, let alone why you weren’t wearing a seatbelt.” 

Amy turned her attention away from Dr. Dandridge, his wavy hair dampened and flat due to the rain. She focused on the winding paths the water made on the windshield, road maps to the top of the car. Amy felt her seat growing warm and glanced at the tablet between them to see that her seat warmer was on. The scenery changed quickly and Amy smiled gently at the greenery that surrounded them. Soon it would be snowing, just a couple of months away from the changing weather. 

“Don’t mind my dog, Isabella. She’s all bark and no bite. Very friendly,” Dr. Dandridge glanced over at Amy as he turned the car back from autopilot and took a sharp right down a narrow drive. It wound through tall trees and took a gentle left to lead up a small hill. Amy felt her mouth open slightly, shocked at the house before her. It was nearly all glass, modern with black and white accents. As the sun was setting, the accent lights flipped on as they pulled into the garage. 

He led her into the house, opening the door first and ushering her in. A large German Shepherd came hurtling towards Amy and she raised her eyebrows. The dog slowed its pace at once and approached Amy with caution, sniffing at the outreached hand. Then, Isabella began to lick her palm and Amy let out a small giggle. 

“I’ve never seen her respond to someone like that.” Dr. Dandridge removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie, making his way through the kitchen. “I’ll fetch you a change of clothes.” 

“Oh, that’s not necessary.” 

“I can’t have you in my house dripping everywhere, Miss Peterson.” He raised an eyebrow at the girl before walking through the kitchen and disappearing past the living room. 

“Please, it’s Amy!” She shouted after him, crossing her arms over her chest. She peered down at the dog once again and saw that she was indeed dripping. Her cheeks flushed and she removed her cardigan and her boots. She stood before the door that led to the garage in her blouse and jeans. 

Dandridge returned a few moments later, holding a stack of clothes in his hands. He held them out for Amy and she accepted them. “I hope these fit you.” 

Amy scrunched her face together as she inspected them. “Are these…?” 

“My late wife’s.” 

“Oh, um, thank you.” Amy raised a corner of her lip at him. “The restroom?”

“Through the living room, to the left.” 

She smiled and made her way through the kitchen and living room. Music began to play in the background as she closed the bathroom door. Amy grinned, realizing it was a cover of Fleetwood Mac’s Dreams. She undressed quickly and pulled on the new clothes over her sopping wet underwear, then she realized it would defeat the purpose. So, she removed her bra and underwear and piled them with her damp clothes. She buttoned up the white blouse that had belonged to Mrs. Dandridge and then a simple pair of skinny jeans. Amy pulled her wet hair into a messy bun that sat upon her head, pieces of her long bangs hanging down in her face. While she gathered her wet clothes she glanced in the mirror and noticed that her nipples were erect and very noticeable beneath the white blouse. Amy groaned and held her damp clothes against her chest and made her way out into the living room to find Dandridge turning on the electric fireplace. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Um, do you have a sweater I could wear?” 

“Is that shirt not warm enough? I’m sorry.” Dandridge apologized. “Here, let me take these and put them in the--” 

“No!” Amy cried, but it was too late. Her damp clothes were on the floor, strewn out across the rug before the fire. The white button-down obviously wet at her chest. Dr. Dandridge’s eyes traveled from the matching set of crimson red lace thong and bra to Amy’s exposed breasts. “This is what I wanted to avoid.” She whispered.

“It’s no matter.” He raised a hand innocently and his eyes met Amy’s. “Nothing to worry about. Let me get you a sweater.” Dandridge left for a brief moment, returning with a black sweatshirt, obviously his from the scent of it. He handed it over to Amy and she pulled it on quickly. 

“Thanks,” she flushed, rolling up the sleeves so they didn’t hang over her hands. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. You’ve done me more favors today than anyone has in a long time.” 

“I should apologize. The way I treated you after class… I’ve never behaved in such a manner towards a student.” He shook his head, brushing past Amy to pick up her clothes. He delicately handled her lingerie in a way that didn’t make Amy blush. Holding them, he made his way through the house to the left of the kitchen. Returning a few moments later, Dandridge removed his tie completely and stretched his neck as he unbuttoned the first two buttons. 

A smidgen of chest hair was revealed and Amy looked away, her eyes darting out the tall windows to her right. “I deserved your behavior today, Dr. Dandridge.” 

“No one deserves that… And don’t call me that. It’s Jerry… Amy, would you like a drink?” He had planted himself in a spot on the leather sofa, but stood suddenly to stare at Amy. 

“We’re really breaking all the rules today, aren’t we?” Amy grinned and nodded her head. “Sure. Whatever you’re having, I’ll have.” 

“I’m going to have a glass of red wine.” He raised a finger eloquently, turning on his heel to march into the kitchen. Amy followed, her bare feet padding against the hardwood floor. She hovered at the bar, resting her elbows on the white marble. Dandridge turned from the fridge, walked around the bar and began to pour the wine into two long-stemmed glasses.

“Thanks,” Amy mumbled, taking her glass as he offered it to her. “Would it be too personal to ask about your wife? How did she pass away?” 

“She was killed in a car accident.” Dandridge took a sip of his wine and followed Amy back to the sofa before the fire. They sat on opposite ends, Amy curling her legs beneath her while Dandridge placed one leg over the other. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” 

“It was a long time ago. I’ve come to terms.” Dandridge replied, sipping once again from his glass. Amy took a long drink and looked up at him. 

“This is really good. Not too sweet, not too dry. Just how I like it.” She smiled. 

“Are you a wine connoisseur?” He questioned. 

Amy shook her head in reply, reaching over to rest her glass on the coffee table. “Not hardly. I just know what tastes good.” 

Dandridge smiled at the young woman, running a hand through his hair. He pulled his hand back to inspect it and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “God, I must be a mess. My hair’s still wet from the rain.” 

“You sound like a girl.” Amy chuckled, her lips curling and spreading to reveal a blindingly white smile. 

“Are you mocking me, Miss Peterson?” 

“Amy, please!” She laughed once again, reaching for her wine to take a sip. She cleared her throat and then realized at once that the room began to spin. Her palms grew damp, her stomach churning. “Dandridge, did you--did you?” 

Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me reviews... Tell me what you think! I'm dying to know. This is my first Amy x Jerry fic.


End file.
